For Luck
by EquestrianCSI
Summary: Sara meets up with Michael on Butterfield Rd. They must get going, but first, Sara gives Nichael something for luck. I don't own Prison Break and this is my first fic for the show.


**For Luck**

A large plume of dust trailed behind Michael's car as he sped down the road. He was on his way to meet up with Sara, and he knew he didn't have a lot of time to waste. He could almost feel the police in pursuit, and he wondered how long it would be before they caught up with him. Michael had been through a lot since he and several others had broken out of the Fox River Facility, but through it all, the dark haired woman had never been far from his thoughts. Up ahead, sunlight glinted brightly off the chrome bumper of a vehicle, and Michael tapped the brakes, hoping it was Sara, and not some sheriff waiting for him. His pulse quickened when he saw her step out into the road, shading her eyes with her hand. Stopping the car behind Sara's, Michael left the engine running and stepped out into the hot afternoon sun. The New Mexico desert heat was brutal, and he could see the heat waves shimmering on the horizon. Sara dropped her hand and walked toward him, smiling even though her eyes were troubled.

"I'm glad you came," Michael said, sliding off his sunglasses and giving her a half-grin.

Sara ducked her head. He was just as breathtakingly handsome as she'd remembered, and his smile caused her heart to skip a beat.

"I see you are doing all right," she said, and stopped just a few inches from him.

Greedily, Michael inhaled, pulling the scent of Sara's perfume deep into his nostrils. The spicy undertones of Jasmine and musk reminded him of how much he'd missed her, and he realised she was staring into his eyes with a palatable hunger.

"We can't stay here too long," Michael said, reaching up to brush a streak of dust from her cheek.

The touch sent shivers down Sara's spine, and she stepped back, knowing giving into the desire to wrap her arms around him could cost them precious time.

"What now?" she asked, looking around the desert for signs of any approaching vehicles.

Michael sighed. What they needed to do now was run. Get as close to the border as they could, without picking up any unwanted followers. The stress of being on the run was beginning to get to him, and sometimes Michael wondered if it were all worth the effort. But all he had to do was remember his brother's innocence, and he knew everything that had happened so far was more than worth it all. Sara seemed pensive and anxious, and Michael frowned.

"I know this is hard on you," he began, and Sara looked up into his face again, her eyes fearful.

Stepping forward, Michael touched Sara's face, cupping her chin in his hand. He watched her close her eyes, giving into the feel of his warm touch against her skin.

"Look," Michael began,

"Just stay with me; trust me. When we get to Panama, this will all be over and we can stop running. They can't touch us once we cross that border."

Sara shook her head, breaking their contact.

"I don't know if I can do this anymore," she said, her voice quivering.

Michael took her hand tightly in his, feeling her fingers squeeze his in response.

"What will you do otherwise? You are in the same hot water as I am." When Sara didn't answer, Michael raised an eyebrow.

"You're having second thoughts about leaving the door open for us, aren't you?" he asked, and she shrugged.

"I didn't expect it to be like this; I'm responsible for T-bag being on the streets again, Michael." she said, and looked over his shoulder, watching; always watching for the distant approach of the sheriff.

Michael, too, looked over his shoulder, scanning the horizon for the tell-tale shimmer of sunlight on a windshield.

"We've come this far," he stated, pulling her toward him.

"Have faith in me; trust me to keep you safe." His whispered words held an urgency in them, and

Sara could detect uncertainty in his tone. Was he afraid she was backing out? What would he say if she did? She hoped he would understand, but seeing the look in his eyes, she knew it would tear him up if she refused to go with him now. What the hell did she have to loose anyway? She'd be locked up for aiding in the escape of the prisoners; for aiding and abetting a fugitive. And she was sure she wouldn't be given any special favours. Her mind was sending out alarm bells; she knew the sheriff wasn't far behind, and they were endangering themselves standing out in the middle of nowhere having this discussion. She'd made her choice the moment she 'accidentally' left the door open at the prison, and she knew without a shadow of a doubt that there was no backing out now. But there was one thing she wanted to do before they got in the car and ran for their freedom. Taking another glance around them, Sara quickly eased her arms around Michael's neck, and held her face inches from his. Michael's eyes focussed on her mouth and without so much as a whisper of invitation, Sara's lips met his. Their kiss was warm and hard; possessive and tender all at once. Michael held her close against him for a moment; loving the fact that she had so unhesitatingly kissed him when they should be making tracks toward the border. Sara's arms tightened around his neck, and she deepened the kiss, sending his thoughts reeling. Seriously wishing they were somewhere a lot more private than the desert, Michael allowed the kiss to last a second more before pulling away. Looking into her face, he grinned his half-grin again. Sara stepped back, and he saw the colour rise in her cheeks. She glanced up at him, and busied herself with flicking an invisible piece of lint off his white shirt.

"For luck," she explained, and gave him a shy smile.

"And to let you know I trust you." The words were whispered, but to Michael, they were loud and clear.

Taking her hand in his, Michael winked boyishly before leading her to the passenger side of his car. Just as he shut the door, the distant sound of a car's approach caused Michael to look up. He could see the dust rising, and knew they didn't have much time now. Although sweet, their kiss had wasted valuable time. Jumping in the car, Michael started the engine. The look he gave Sara was full of determination.

"Hang on," he said, and floored the old vehicle, leaving his own dust behind. They were again on the run, but for one moment in time, their flight had stopped with a kiss. Michael cut his eyes Sara's direction. God, she was pretty, and Michael vowed silently to do everything in his power to make sure she wouldn't leave his sight again. Panama was calling, and it was just a matter of time before they would be there. Michael's heart felt light; in spite of the situation. With Sara beside him, he felt as if h could conquer the world. And, Panama seemed like a great place to start.


End file.
